convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoko Aozaki (α)
Aoko Aozaki is a major character within the [[wikipedia:Tsukihime|'Tsukihime']] series, and made her chronological debut in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Aoko comes from the Tsukihime ''series, which, like [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate/stay night']], is part of the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON '''Type-Moon'] universe. Known as one of the five Magicians in the world, she is one of the five people in the history of magecraft to be able to use True Magic, marking her as one of the most powerful beings in the Type-Moon canon. However, her specific True Magic, the Fifth Magic, which has the ability to control space-time to an extent, has somewhat gone out of disuse due to the fact that she has little actual use for it, but she's still quite the force to be reckoned with. Pre-Convergence Right before the events of Shadow Over Gotham, after finishing a job that was assigned to her by the Mages' Association, Aoko decides that she wants to return to her hometown of Misaki, Japan, where she intended to go on a small vacation. However, things didn't go right, naturally, as when she got off her train, she appeared in an unfamiliar city called Gotham City. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Aoko acts as a significant figure within the early Murder Game, befriending the likes of SeeU, Soujirou Mibu, and Jotaro Kujo, among others, consistently an active presence within the event. Throughout the event, the true nature of her power is foreshadowed and hinted at in narration and dialogue, but it is not truly revealed until the climactic fight against Bane and the Traitors, where she unleashes her true power, the Fifth Magic, to "exchange time" with Jotaro, becoming ten years younger while Jotaro grows ten years older for a temporary amount of time, briefly glimpsing into each other's past and future respectively in the process. As Aoko travels into Jotaro's future memories, the exact moment she hones in on is one that mystifies her, but she knows it will draw the power that she needs now, seeing visions of a crazed madman on the verge of attaining godlike power, and chooses the moment in which Jotaro himself attains this mysterious godlike power to take from. As such, with this godlike power, temporary and even though somewhat weaker than it ought to be due to not attaining this state organically, Jotaro is able to handily banish Felix back to his home world, before proceeding to hold off the following enemy forces as well, letting Aoko in her younger, weakened state, along with the other Survivors, to fight Bane. In the end, with the liberation of Gotham City and the arrival of the Justice Incarnate, Aoko restores herself and Jotaro to their original selves. She ponders on the deeper meaning of the visions she saw in Jotaro's future, but is unable to make anything of them, and bids him farewell, letting him encounter such a future on his own. Before she is able to return to her home world with that, she gives a needed pep talk to the remorseful Aqua, guilty of her crimes as a Traitor, telling her of her capacity for redemption, and how the future still holds a grand journey in store for her.Aqua Fusion Though not directly involved with the Murder Game, she appeared in the end to foreshadow the presence of one of the Survivors in the following event. The Ultimate Game Going off from her foreshadowing in Fusion, Aoko had devised a plan concerning the impending Ultimate Game that was sure to change everything. What she does and what happens to her afterwards is somewhat murky. She briefly appeared in the alternate version of Gotham City in the third chapter, easily destroying a Colossus and aiding the Survivors on what to do if they wanted to advance into the next world. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon By the time of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, she had decided to return to her home in Misaki Town, training with Shiki Tohno. She made another very brief appearance in the Murder Game, being seen training with Shiki in the outer barrier of Misaki Town. When Illya, Minato, Robin, and Kirby, straight out of the afterlife, appeared and inform them of the situation going on, Aoko abruptly decided to leave, stating that she had some business to attend to. It is implied that this "business" is talking to her older sister, Touko Aozaki, about it, as seen from later mentions of her by Touko. Time Squad This information will be elaborated upon within further progress of the event. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham After returning to her own world and saying her goodbyes, Aoko returns to her home world and stumbles upon a quiet, grassy field, where she stumbles upon Shiki Tohno. He tells her that he has a story to share, while she responds to him by saying that she has a unique story of her own. Aoko ponders her own future and Shiki's, and how he is predisposed to a life of misfortune, but decides nevertheless to face it head on, and decides that she will do the same as well. Her full epilogue can be found here. Fusion Though she was not directly involved with the events of the Fuse Incident, she was the primary figure in the epilogue for Kirei Kotomine and Chris Redfield, who were sent by the Coalition to oversee the Murder Game while it went on. After reading the Fuse Incident Report submitted to the Holy Church and Mage's Association by Kotomine, believing that the Association needed to be spurred to action concerning the Murder Games, she confronted the vice director of the Association, Barthomeloi Lorelei, about the topic, discussing the sense that something big would happen in the future, and that they needed to act quickly before long, devising a plan and dropping the name of Shiki Tohno while she was at it. The full epilogue can be found here. The Ultimate Game After taking a brief vacation in her hometown of Misaki, and some catching up with Shiki, among other things with herself, she left to once again travel and wander around the world. Her full epilogue can be seen here. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon She makes a brief appearance within the aftermath when calling Touko on the phone, seething as she is infuriated that Touko had stolen even more money from her bank account, though Touko playfully denies any involvement in that. Character Relationships * Aqua - A character from the [[wikipedia:Kingdom_Hearts|'Kingdom Hearts']] franchise who also made her debut in Shadow Over Gotham. The two girls became good friends in the midst of the chaos, and even though Aqua was revealed to be a traitor, Aoko managed to slap some sense into her just in time for the climax of the event. * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime 'who made his Murder debut in ''The Ties That Bind. Aoko was an important figure to Shiki when he was a child, giving him the glasses that would suppress his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Shiki looked up to her like a teacher, and even though they had only met once before the events of Tsukihime, he never forgot her. * Touko Aozaki - A major character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kara_no_Ky%C5%8Dkai '''Kara no Kyōkai] who made her debut in a brief cameo in ''The Ultimate Game'', before also going on to appear in later events as well. Though siblings, their relationship is not sisterly whatsoever, and the two share a mutual resentment as a result of Aoko being chosen over her older sister as heir to the Aozaki family by her grandfather. * Jotaro Kujo - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Despite holding opposite personalities, they became trusted allies over the course of the event. In the climax, Aoko even "exchanges time" with Jotaro, aging him by ten years while making herself younger by that amount as well, in order to grant him greater power that he will unlock in his future. The process allows Aoko to see into his future as well, thus, she has special knowledge of what will happen to him, or at least, an idea of it, and wonders what will become of him later down the line when those visions come to fruition. Gallery Aoko3.png|Aoko as she appeared in Shadow Over Gotham. Aoko2.png|Aoko as she appears in Fusion and subsequent appearances. YoungAoko0.png|Aoko as she appeared in the climax of Shadow Over Gotham as her younger self. Trivia * Aoko actually hates being called by her name, preferring to be called anything else, whether it be "Sensei" or anything else. * Aoko made a cameo appearance in Shiki's epilogue in The Ties That Bind, technically making that her first ever appearance. * An evil, data version of her appears in ''The Ultimate Game'', killing Corvo Attano, Dante, Sylveon, and Umbreon. * Though it is implied that they have only met once, Aoko does not seem to like Arcueid Brunestud very much. * She originally appeared as a participant in The Watchful Eyes, which had been canon for some time until it was retconned and remade into Shadow Over Gotham. * In the first Award Show, Aoko had won the award for Best Friendship (alongside Aqua). * In Right Hand of the Magic God, Aoko's name is shown on the list that specifically highlights a few of the many who perished when Othinus briefly destroyed the multiverse.Category:Characters Category:The Watchful Eyes Category:Fusion Category:The Ties That Bind Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Mages' Association Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Time Squad Category:Shadow Over Gotham